As the price of oil continues to rise, and the environmental consequences of the use of fossil fuels becomes more apparent and severe, the world continues to search for ways to decrease the consumption of this precious, and arguably harmful, commodity. It has long been recognized that one way to significantly decrease the consumption of fossil fuels is to increase the use of public transportation systems such as buses, subways, trains, streetcars, and various other means of group transportation. In addition, the use of public transportation systems decreases overall traffic and congestion issues and thereby results in less wear and tear on transportation infrastructure, such as highways and city streets, thereby saving increasingly scarce taxpayer funds for other services.
Despite the almost universally recognized advantages of public transportation systems, many individuals continue to use their own private transportation means such as private cars. One reason many people forgo public transportation is a perception that public transportation requires the user to add yet more complication to what is often an already hectic daily schedule.
As one example, currently, persons desiring to use public transportation systems must first obtain a ticket, token, or pass to use the public transportation system. In many cases, obtaining the ticket, token, or pass requires standing in line at a vending machine or kiosk and then providing payment for the ticket, token, or pass, often at the time of use. In other cases, multiuse passes can be obtained, and paid for, prior to use, which must then be presented at the time of use of the public transportation system.
In either case, currently, a user of a public transportation system must typically carry a physical ticket, token, or pass with them and then take the time to find, and present, the ticket, token, or pass when they desire to use the public transportation system. For many people, this, in and of itself, is a significant inconvenience as a user is forced to keep track of yet another item that can easily be misplaced and/or lost. In addition, if the users are carrying packages, briefcases, or other items that otherwise occupy their hands, the users must put down their load and search through their pockets, purses, or briefcases for the required ticket, token, or pass. Even more problematic, in cases where the ticket, token, or pass cannot be found, a new ticket, token, or pass must be obtained; thereby further increasing the inconvenience and consuming even more user time and money.
Currently, once the ticket, token, or pass is obtained and found, the ticket, token, or pass must then be physically, and/or electronically, presented in order to gain admission to the public transportation system.
As a result of the delays inherent in the current ticket, token, and pass systems described above, many users of public transportation routinely miss their buses, subways, or trains while trying to obtain, and/or find, and/or present, their ticket, token, or pass. Therefore, the current ticket, token, and pass systems feed the perception that public transportation is simply too inconvenient and is yet another “hassle” in a world where people are often already trying to cope with overly demanding schedules, and keep track of a seemingly never ending list of tasks, procedures, and personal items. In addition, in cases where people are already using the public transportation systems on a regular basis, the current system places an undue burden on these users and creates inefficiency and frustration.
What is needed is a system and method that allows people to use public transportation systems without requiring the user to obtain, carry around, and present physical tickets, tokens, passes, or any other device beyond what the user would normally carry. In this way, public transportation would become more user-friendly, efficient and, hopefully, more widely adopted and used.